Typically, when comparing multiple articles of merchandise, there is a tradeoff between features and price. Therefore, it is often necessary for a user to compare a variety of item attributes before deciding on the item they wish to purchase. Users may wish to compare a variety of different item attributes based on the type of item for which they are searching. Current technology has allowed users to search for and purchase items in an online marketplace via a mobile device. It is often difficult to compare multiple results on a mobile device due to screen size and resolution without going back and forth from an item summary to full item details. Further, users may not always be aware of the most important item attributes to compare between certain types of items. As a result, a user may not make a fully informed decision, or may simply choose to avoid comparing items on their mobile device.